The 9 Tailed Guardian of Kumo
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**This is a response to the challenge given by pokemaster12 **

**Oh and I do not own Naruto**

To say that Kirabi was bored was an understatement. The only reason he even accepted this job was so he could get out of Kumo for a while, because being the brother of the Raikage as well as the Jinchuuriki of the 8 tails means he is sort of restricted in what it is that even gets to do as jobs.

A simple escort mission he was told, of the ambassador to go and sign the treaty between Kumo and Konoha. Ah well, at least he could get some inspiration for his raps he mused.

Seeing the huge gates in front of him had been like a dream come true for him. He already started scribbling down notes in his black pocketbook for raps he carries around with him. Then it was the huge mountains with the Hokage's faces carved into them, further enlightening B as he soaked up all the sights. Although what started to aggravate his boredom was the discussions going on between the ambassador and the Hokage. Looking around the room all he saw was an endless grey of the council room he was in. Sighing, he just sat back into his chair and tuned out everyone around him and decided to go and visit a 'friend'

**B's mindscape**

"Yo, 8-01" exclaimed B to his Bijuu. Although looking at the giant ox's face he immediately became puzzled. He didn't think he had ever seen that reaction from his demon. Annoyance for his constant speaking in rap, as well as his continued upbeat personality. Maybe irritation. But he had never seen a look of pure rage upon his face.

"Hey 8, what's the date" (was it prevalent to mention that his rapping was awful. Because that is very important to everyone's annoyance).

The 8 tails just looked at him and in his deep voice just hissed out a few words. "The fox cries out." At this Kirabi just looked startled. Only Fox that B knew that the Ox knew was a 9 tailed one, which had apparently been killed 6 years beforehand. "Yo Ox-Y, what dya mean foxy? He dead right?" His Bijuu just looked at him like he was a moron. "No B. In fact, I'm quite sure he has been sealed. And right now I can hear his host. He is screaming out to the heavens. The chakra flux Im feeling definitely belongs to the 9 Tails." To this B just looked on in shock. Konoha had a Jinchuuriki, how could Kumo not know this? 'Hmm, this might be interesting to say the least. Maybe I should just shift my way out and have a look? It's not like these guys'll miss me.

**Outside**

Waking up from his internal monologue B just looked around subtly, where he inched close to the door and out of the room without anyone noticing, seeing as how the treaty was coming along nicely.

Walking down the roads of Konoha, B looked left and right to see if he could detect any Bijuu chakra being released. According to his internal friend, it was going wild all over the place. Stopping outside a large building B paused to think. In bold letters on a sign it said 'Academy'. 'Well, seeing as how it happened 6 years ago, I'm assuming that the host will be that age. Now, just to take a little peek inside.' Climbing a tree to get a good look inside one of the windows B saw a small blond haired child being laughed at by children inside one of the rooms. Apparently one of the instructors was insulting and degrading him. 'Now that's just not right. Even if he did mess something up, there's no need for this to happen. Actually, hang on, whisker marks? Just like the Gold and Silver brothers? Well, I guess I found me a Jinchuuriki.'

For the rest of the day B observed his brother by demon and he noticed quite a few things. One, he was being openly discriminated about, and two, the child was suffering, as he saw the same face on him that he once had himself before he changed his own life for the better. When the academy had finished, B followed the child around the village, and he was shocked at what he saw. Hurtful glares were cast upon him as he moved throughout the streets. He was spat on and had things thrown at him, while the blond haired boy just took it all in his stride. From this, B was thinking deeply. From all of his ridiculous hijinks in Kumo, as well as his perceived attitude, he was actually incredibly smart and analytical. And noticing the container of the leaf brought him onto a few ideas. Ideas that would work out for both the Cloud, and the child.

**Later that day**

It was easy to convince the other shinobi who were in charge of kidnapping the 3 year old Hyuuga heiress to not go through with it, as he revealed he had a bigger and more legal target that he would get personally, and would be of more benefit to Kumo. As he told them his idea, at first they were sceptical, they had been ordered to take the Hyuuga. But after finding out what he was after, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. They would be returning home with a much bigger catch than what they would have gotten originally.

And so this is where B found himself, in front of the apartment of the child he had followed for the majority of the day.

As he was about to make his move, a voice sounded out from behind him.

Cursing, as he thought he had been found out, he was shocked to discover the 3rd Hokage himself standing there with a smile on his face. Now, having quite possibly the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the face of the earth, as well as the most respected standing before him, B knew that he had to be as respectful as he possibly could. Because even though he had full control over his Bijuu, he knew that in the end, he would possibly be killed in a fight against the fabled 'God of Shinobi'.

"Well Kumo-san, I see you've found your way to the humble abode of our village pariah, Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi in a kind an aged voice. "Now, I wonder what someone like you would want with someone like him, hmm?"

"Well, Hokage-dono, I, er, was erm, intrigued by him, if you catch my meaning. Sir." Now was really not the time to talk in his patented style.

"Oh really? And it wouldn't have something to do with taking the Leaf's Jinchuuriki and converting him to Kumo's cause now would it?" This was where the legend came from. The legend of the Professor. B looked worried and started to try and explain himself, "Well, Hokage-dono, I was just trying to…" "Now that's a pity you know. Seeing as how he would be much better off there. Happier I suppose. Aren't Jinchuuriki in Kumo supposed to be revered and honoured above all else barring the Raikage? I mean, if someone were to take this civilian out of Konoha to live a greater life. Who am I to stop you?"

B looked confused at this, before the Hokage smiled a sad smile and said, as he walked off, "It would make this old man happy if someone would take his surrogate grandson away from his pain, and turned his life into something good." He stopped and turned towards the Kumo-nin. "However, I would like to keep in contact with him, and for him to return someday to claim his inheritance, and for me to see him again. Hypothetically speaking of course." With that he turned a corner and vanished into the darkness.

Kirabi just stood there for a while, contemplating the old legend's blatant way of saying 'I know what you're trying to do, I have always known you would try to take him so go ahead and make him happy or I'll rip out your spleen'. He shuddered but realised that all he has to do now is convince him to leave willingly and Kumo will be that much stronger. And it'll be legal.

Hopping onto his balcony, he quickly opened the window and snuck in, where he casually walked up to the sleeping form of the child and shook him gently awake. Sitting down on a pulled up chair he waited for the child to wake. When he did, he pounced and covered his mouth to quench the inevitable scream from his small mouth. "Yo kiddo, gonna listen, cos it'll be good, as I got a proposition."

Weirdly for the child, he actually understood this strange man and nodded his head in consent.

"Hey, kiddo, whets your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki sir" shook the boy. "Um, so what do you want to tell me? Your not going to hurt me are you?"

B shook a little with rage at this before he calmed himself. "Do you have a dream, something to make your life gleam?" Naruto cocked his head for a bit, with narrow eyes. "Well, I did want to be a shinobi. But at the academy they said a good for nothing demon should never be a shinobi."

B shook his head in disgust. "You ain't no demon lil bro. You have a foxy one sealed inside though."

"Wait! The 9 Tailed Fox! So that's why they hate me" cried Naruto. Before B put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yeah lil bro, I have one too, so I'm the same as you. How would you like to be respected for you, and be a Shinobi too?"

"Really?" whispered Naruto. "But, what about Hokage-jiji. Did he say this would be alright?"

B decided to just tell him there and then. "Naruto. He said I can take you with me to Kumo. All he asks is for you to stay in touch, so come on, don't say no. People like me and you, there is no hate, instead we're respected for our fate. So no 'demon die' or any of that. Kay?"

Naruto just nodded his head. He knew it was a gamble in the end. He could not trust this stranger, and if he tells the truth he'll end up regretting it for the rest of his life. Or if his original suspicions were correct, and they usually were, and he still says no, then this guy could still hurt him right there and then. But then again, he did have on a different headband than all the other ninja around. As well as his clothing and skin colour is completely different. Plus, he'd heard vaguely of the village Hidden in the Clouds. So, with suspicions still on alert. He nodded his head quickly to show his consent to a now widely smiling Kirabi.

**At Kumo, 5 days later**

Leaving behind the village was one of the best things to happen to Naruto Uzumaki. He was discretely moved out of the village without anyone noticing. And after about a half an hour walk (where he was carried by B) he met up with the waiting members of the delegate from Kumo, who all smiled kindly at him. Naruto, not knowing too much, just gave a small smile back to them, before they just continued onwards at steady 'jog'. In order to make Naruto feel more comfortable with the group, they each conversed with him. Each member was really friendly towards him, leading him to come to a conclusion. B was right all along. By taking a gamble and moving forwards instead of retreating into a shell, Naruto had taken a step towards happiness. And he was loving every minute of it.

Of course this didn't stop him from almost freaking out when they finally made it into Kumo. B had already sent a messenger bird back to Kumo a few hours previously, then when it came back the group was ordered to go straight to the council chambers. It was here that Naruto was to be found now.

Standing in front of the Raikage and the council was the Head Jounin in charge of the mission. As it was his mission, he was the one to give the report.

"Now, Arnui mind telling us why you have not come back with the Hyuuga heiress?" sneered one council member.

Arnui, the Head Jounin in charge, just looked on with a smirk as he called out "Naruto come here." As Naruto stepped forward, Arnui just said simply, "We found something better."

The Raikage jumped in. "What could be better than a year of planning to gain a Kekkai Genkai?"

He looked on at the Raikage. A dark skinned, blond haired man with a huge amount of muscle. "I brought you a Jinchuuriki."

These simple words just left everyone gobsmakced. Before the Raikage just looked at the small child in concentration, feeling that he recognised him from somewhere. "Hmm, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Yes, I can see the whisker marks. But, tell me boy, what's your name?" he growled out at the end.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki sir" he squeaked out. To which everyone in the council chamber just looked at him. All were thinking the same thing. 'Uzumaki.' Then the Raikage broke out into raucous laughter before asking "So why are you here then Naruto?"

"Because B said that I'd be treated well here. I-I didn't live that well back at home. Everyone was meant to me and tried to hurt me. I really wanted to be a shinobi too, but then B came to me, and said that Konoha wouldn't want me to become a ninja. And if they did, it would only be bad enough to get me killed. So when he asked if I wanted to come with him, I agreed."

Heads turned to a relaxed B, who had a huge grin on his face. "So Bro, like what I got yo?" The kage in question glanced at him for a second before letting a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh yes B I really do. I presume that you will want to train him B?" Said man nodded his head. "Well that's that then. We'll just get things sorted out then with the kid and that'll be that. Seeing as how he's technically a civilian, we have a legal loophole to have him, so this works out much better than having those eyes! Meeting Adjourned!"

**2 Years later**

Naruto dodged a punch from his sensei/brother, before back peddling and rushing to perform a sweeping kick. His senses screamed at him to move swiftly away before B stomped him into the ground. Swivelling away from him, Naruto jumped backwards before making hand seals for a jutsu "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** he yelled out before B thrust himself into the air to avoid it, where he threw a few shuriken at his student, only for his to repeat the jutsu and thrust the weapons back at him. B cursed as he felt naruto whiz by him only for him to turn around and get smacked in the face by a wind infused punch.

B looked over at Naruto as he righted himself on the floor, before he activated his **Version 1 **chakra cloak and put it into 2 tails, motioning towards Naruto to attack him as his student activated his own 2 tailed state. For about 5 minutes this went on before A just yelled out for them to stop.

Over the past 2 years, Naruto had gone from strength to strength. Finding out that his natural chakra reserves at age 6 exceeded most Chuunin made A and B smirk as sensei's for their new student. B was his main trainer, but A wanted to at least have another partially sane Jinchuuriki to work with. This coincidentally did not work out to well. While he never turned out exactly like B, he did take things a bit too extreme like A did. He was incredibly hot headed and like A, decided that sometimes the door was too far away to walk through. While he didn't jump through walls like the Raikage, he did demolish many a window. Enough so that A decided that his office didn't need glass anymore. Plus, Naruto had a slightly sadistic side, as well as an intense hate towards anything Konoha related. The only ones that were stopping him from pleading B to unleash a **Tailed Beast Bomb **upon the village was his jiji and the ramen owners that had looked out for him anytime they could. But for an 8 year old child that has power to rival Chuunin in battle, that didn't really spell out too well for Konoha shinobi.

When A thrust chakra paper into his hand and told him what to do with it he was shocked to find out that he possessed not only the most deadly element, but also the most rare. He still remembered when his occasional student asked if it was possible to recreate the **Lightning Armour **with wind, A looked on and said maybe but he'd have to try to find out how himself because it would require full mastery over the 5 stages of elemental manipulation **(A/N just run with it. I'm saying as an example that for water manipulation it would be drench a leaf completely as stage 1. Stage 5 would be drawing water out of the air like the Nidaime. Only superhuman control would allow for theism, and I'm saying that A has achieved stage 5 of lightning. Cos he's freaking awesome). **

So he attempted to slash a leaf with the aid of the greatest training jutsu that had helped his own lightning training. The use of Shadow Clones. From week 1. From that first week both of his sensei's did not let up in his training. He was hospitalised many times, but Naruto didn't care. He was getting strong and that was all that mattered to him at that point. He ended up completing the 1st stage and had just finished the 2nd stage 3 weeks previous. The 3rd stage was to split a large boulder in half cleanly and smoothly with one slash of wind chakra, and for him it was hard. But with the wind element principles helping him, he had begun to incorporate wind into his taijutsu. This inevitably made him move faster and his punches to hurt like hell. Not only this, but one time he released wind through his punch during a training session with B, and it ended up causing a multitude of slashes to appear on his face. If it wasn't for the Hachibi inside him he would be scarred from it. A shuddered at this. Once he mastered the 5th stage, and he knew that he would eventually. Having someone as talented and determined as Naruto as a student had thrown impossibilities out of the window and proceeded to pound it into the ground before stealing it. Nobody said that something was impossible to Naruto. Because in the end he always succeeded. B had also tried teaching him his sword style and he was getting there slowly but surely. Again, with Shadow Clones learning muscle memory, he was doing it. Even though he could only wield 3 out of the 7 perfectly, B was happy with the results. He had also started on his Bijuu control. Naruto still remembered meeting his parents and the fox. While meeting his parents who were inside his seal was a bit perplexing for Naruto, he didn't complain in the end. He talked with them for a bit, before they got angry towards Konoha for their injustice towards their son, as they looked into his memories. And while b had seen Naruto being abused slightly, he wasn't there to witness his 4th birthday. This made Kushina Uzumaki cry with Naruto for a long while before she calmed down a bit. In the end Minato Namikaze, his father, adjusted the seal to allow for easier drawing of the chakra, and Kushina tied down the foxes will while a still partially innocent Naruto assimilated with his own darkness.

Later, when Naruto talked about what happened B just said "S'easier for a child to defeat the darkness than an adult." While A just sat there and laughed at the message of thanks from the Yellow flash.

Back to the match at hand though; A walked up to Naruto, who looked exhausted after fighting in his Bijuu cloak for so long. Yet, by the smile on his Raikage's face, then it was completely worth it.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Kumogakure."

**So I'm making Naruto slightly intelligent in this. Im thinking that at age 6 he's going to be at his first stage for his idiotic mask, so he would actually be like this (although slightly OOC). **

**Also, I really struggled with B's character, but then I thought that he's going to have to try and make it in layman's terms for a 6 year old abused child, so it may have ended up working in the end. For the next chapters, I think when they're alone with each other then B can drop ****his**** mask fully so he won't rap when he is with Naruto. **

**Also****, before you flame about him being too trusting when he meets B for the first time, just recall that he's an emotionally stunted 6 year old who has next to no friendly human contact. Of course he's going to want to follow him! And if anyone goes on about him being too strong, just remember that Kakashi was a shinobi at age 6, and Itachi was an ANBU captain and Jounin at 13, so this is still a possible outcome given the circumstances. Now, he's not going to be a freaking God or anything, but he is a prodigy, not only that but he has ****capable**** teachers and is learning to harness the power of his Bijuu. So mega powerful, but only with what he could be given circumstances.**

**Okay, every other story I had ongoing is now on hiatus. Im sticking with this one for now. Oh, and expect to have at least weekly updates, so enjoy.**

**Til next time**


	2. The Team

**Next chapter up yay!**

**I am aware that this isn't the 8,000 words that was asked of me, but I decided that seeing as ho I haven't released this chapter when I said I would ages ago, I would just hand this out here, but expect every other chapter to be the correct length according to the challenge. **

**I'd just like to thank all readers of this fic. It seems to be more popular than my other stories, which I will be going back to at some point. Also, thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**I would also just like to take this to say that this will not be a harem. Harems fics are good only if they are written correctly. Yes, there will most likely be lemons in later chapters but it will only be with 1 person for Naruto. However, I see harems as degrading and wrong in general, yes if written extremely well then it can be good, but fucking for the sake of fucking is a big no.**

**Besides that, enjoy the fic.**

'_You can have all the power in the world, but it's what you do with it that makes you either a hero, or a monster' _

16 Year old Naruto Uzumaki stood gob smacked in front of the Raikage, with A's assistant Mabui, and his best friend and ex-sensei Kirabi off to the side trying unsuccessfully to hold in the laughter coming from their mouths.

"So let me get this straight sensei. You want me to look after a bunch of genin? Did you smash your head when you rampaged through the office wall the other day? Because it sure as hell seems like it ya know!"

A sighed before saying to his ex-student, "Listen, Naruto, you are one of the best candidates for Jounin Sensei. Just look at your record." He pulls out a folder with Naruto's name on it. "Genin at 8, Chuunin at 9, Jounin at 11, and then you blew all my expectations out of the water when you joined our ANBU forces at 12, eventually becoming a Captain as you are now. But now I'm asking you, as a friend, you can't keep throwing yourself into high rank missions. I know you feel as if what happened was your fault but it couldn't be helped. Also, I'm sure that it would please Yugito a lot if you were at home more, as well as not being in life and death situations every single day! And on a lighter note, just think of all the D rank missions you could torture them with."

Naruto knew that A was just looking out for him, and Naruto knew that he kept pushing himself in ANBU, but what struck the hardest was the comment on him and Yugito. The woman meant everything to him. They had gotten together 4 years previous, when Naruto had first joined ANBU, and he could honestly say that he loved her with all his heart, but they hadn't seen each other for a while and they were growing a bit distant. Maybe taking the job would be beneficial for him if he actually went through with it "Fine sensei" were the only words he spoke to him before grabbing the piece of paper that held the time and date of when he was supposed to be at the academy, as well as his team number.

**At Naruto's home**

Naruto walked into his apartment with a light feeling in his body, knowing that his girlfriend would be very happy to know that she would be seeing more of him around.

"Naruto-kun" came a voice from the side of him. The woman he was looking at was, in his mind, a goddess in human form. The 19 year old woman was wearing a form fitting long sleeved black shirt, as well as knee length black shorts (**looks pretty much the same as in canon, but imagine 10 years younger). **

"I've got good news Yugi-chan" said Naruto with a smile. "I'm quitting ANBU" was all he could get out before being slammed to the ground by a yellow and black blur, before being kissed all over his face repeatedly while hearing something that sounded like 'thank you thank you thank you' over and over again.

As of this point Yugito Nii hadn't been happier than she had now since she started dating Naruto. He had finally given up his death wish of a job, and now he was telling her that it was because of herself that he quit.

"I just didn't want you to be hurting because of me Yugi-chan. I just thought that if I quit then everything would be better for us, and I could be with you more."

"Naruto you baka, I'm just happy that you will be around more." Thinking of this Yugito gets a predatory smirk on her face. "And it's been getting awfully lonely at night with out you Na-ru-to-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking and saying, "Well then Yugi-chan, let's rectify that shall we." **(Nope, not doing a lemon. There will be one at some point, just not yet.)**

**2 hours later**

Yugito sighed contentedly as Naruto held her in his arms. "So I'm gonna have my nice pillow a lot more am I then Naru-kun?" asked Yugito sweetly.

Naruto laughed, making Yugito shake a little, "Yeah, I guess you will Yugi-chan."

Yugito laughed at her boyfriend. She was always so happy when Naruto was with her. Being the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata wasn't always great for her. In the past she had suffered a lot, always being demanded to sleep with anyone and everyone, with people thinking that it would be amazing to sleep with, 'the demon whore'. But in the end she started to gain respect as one of Kumo's guardians, just like Kirabi had before her. She was only a young girl when Naruto turned up, and she was always jealous of him. He had more potential, a much stronger demon inside of him, and he always had the ear of both the Raikage and Kirabi. Then later on their lives, she was always hounded for being a 'demon slut' while he got all the praise.

Naruto however huts wanted to be her friend. But she always turned down his offer for friendship. Until the day she caught him training.

_Flashback_

"_Why? Why do you keep trying? Why do you keep training when you could be resting? Why are you better than me?"_

_Naruto looked at her for a few minutes as tears poured down her face. "I keep doing this so that I'll always be strong, no matter what." Yugito looked up to met Naruto's pained look. "It wasn't always like this you know. I was never happy at Konoha. I was always alone, hated, weak. The people would hurt me when I had done nothing wrong, no one would take the time of day to even speak to me except the old man. That's why I keep doing this, that's why I keep going. Kirabi-sensei and A-sensei have given me a reason to be strong, a reason to live. And that is to protect my home no matter what." _

_They stared at each other in silence, with Yugito contemplating what she just heard. He was a weapon, just like her. He may always appear to be happy and free, but they both share the same pain. His demon was stronger, therefore he was further needed as a weapon, adding to the fact that if found, Konoha would want him back, forgetting about the Chuunin jacket he was wearing._

_She licked her lips slightly, and had a hesitant look on her face. "I-Is the offer for friendship still available?" And as Naruto let out a sad smile, and a nod of his head, their future had just begun._

_End flashback_

Since that day they had met up nearly every day, went on missions with each other, until they just started dating. There was no drama or anything, they just woke up one morning, they ended up kissing each other and that was it.

**Kumo Academy – 4 days later**

"Samui, Omoi and Karui, you will be Team 9 **(yes for that reason) **and your Jounin sensei will be Naruto Uzumaki."

For the entirety of the graduation speech every academy graduate had been listening barely for their teams and instructors. Omoi had been contemplating whether or not he would destroy Kumo at some point after a long winded over exaggeration of mission theories. Karui was yelling at Omoi for this and proceeding to whack him over the head, while Samui had her chilled persona on and wondering if her team and sensei would be 'cool'. However, when hearing that their sensei was to be none other that Kumo's 'Yellow Kitsune', the prodigy Jinchuuriki and student of both 'Kumo's Guardian' and the Raikage himself threw everybody's mind into shut down. Even the usually stoic Samui had an expression of complete surprise on her face. They were being trained by a legend of a shinobi. Whose strength was said to be nearly as powerful as the Raikage himself. And he was going to train them. All three had the same train of thought going on in their heads at this, 'Holy Shit we're awesome'.

"Hey, is this the room for team placements?"

Everybody in the room looked towards the man who had just come into the room.

"Yes Naruto-sama it is."

"Please just Naruto, I don't really like all the formalities. Anyway, Team 9, I want you to meet me on the roof." And with that, the Naruto left.

The graduates were floored; their legend had just waltzed into the room, declared himself to Team 9, then left, all the while with an incredibly lazy look on his face. The team he wanted just hurried out of their seats in order to rush towards his position.

On the roof the three new genin stopped in front of Naruto before sitting on a bench opposite them. Here they got a good look at him.

He was wearing a standard Kumo grey Jounin vest, with a white and grey shirt underneath, as well as long grey trousers and grey shinobi sandals. His headband was set onto his forehead and it was white with the Kumo symbol placed in the middle. He also had a shuriken holster on his left leg and a pouch on his left thigh, as well as a holster on his back containing seven short swords. But what really defined him was the lazy grin on his face, along with the whisker marks adorning his cheeks and his golden spiked hair.

"Right, you three" he pointed at them "are to be my genin students until whenever. So that means I'll be training you whenever I can, as well as supervising you on your missions for as long as I can. There's usually some kind of test that you have to do so that you can be fully recognised as genin but in both couldn't think of one, and couldn't give a damn in doing it in the first place." Naruto said in a lazy tone. "I also have two rules I want you to follow. One, you are to follow my orders well, if you have a problem with it then take it up with me and I'll see what I can do. And two, as a team we are family. We are to look after each other and care for each other as if we are, that is my one true rule."

The three genin just looked at their sensei with shock, something they had been doing a lot that morning. "Sure thing sensei" said Karui.

"Good, now, how about a quick mission before we start on our training?"

"That sounds pretty good sensei" replied Omoi.

**At the Raikage's office**

"Hey, A sensei, I'm here with my team to let you know that I passed them" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

"You just got lazy and decided to pass them regardless didn't you?" At the sheepish look on his ex-student's face he just sighed and said "fine Naruto, now I'm guessing that you want a mission for them don't you." As soon as he finished he noticed a glint in Naruto's eye that promised hell for his genin.

"Oh yes sensei. In fact, I think that they are so amazing that they should have the hardest D rank mission you have." Behind him his genin team were bug eyed. A hard mission, they were sweating like pigs. Mabui, behind the Raikage was stifling her laughter at this.

"Oh, if you're sure they're ready for this then go ahead and do it."

Naruto turned round to face his team. "OK my little genin friends. We're are going to embark onto the hardest D rank that Kumo has to offer." He had to withhold his grin when he saw their scared faces. "We" holding in his laughter, "are going to be…" he paused for effect; the tension in the room was starting to make the genin panic, "helping Kirabi-sensei with his rhymes." At this the Karui and Omoi face faulted while Samui's eye started to twitch violently.

"Oi, sensei" screamed Karui "what the hell kind of a mission is this. You build up all that hype about hard missions then give us this lame one. What the hell!"

"Now, now Karui I had to do this mission every other day because Kirabi was my sensei, and I'm telling you. Just doing this once is enough to scar someone for life. I had to do this for 3 years straight. So don't complain. And anyway you guys are newly minted genin, you cant just rush straight into exterminating bandits and the like. We will be doing that eventually when I feel that you can handle C ranks, but for now we work on the odd jobs that C and D ranks have to offer."

**Outside**

"So sensei" said Samui, this is a D rank correct?" Naruto nodded his head. "What are the stipulations for missions then?"

"Well I guess I could tell you" Naruto said. "Well as new genin, you will only be doing D ranks, which is mostly odd jobs around the village. They are the bane of all shinobi, especially this job, every single shinobi who participates in sensei's little rap help job never want to do it again, so don't worry, this is just a way for me to have some fun at your expense."

"But what if I give him the wrong idea? He might hold it against me for the rest of his life, then if I get him angry he may tell the Raikage to make me stop being a ninja, then…"

"Um, is he always like this?" Naruto asked the sane(ish) people.

Karui sighed, "Unfortunately yes."

"I see" he sweatdropped, "well anyway, after D ranks we hit the C ranks which are mostly small bandit removal or simple escort missions. You know, something to build up experience within genin. When you become Chuunin you are able to go on B rank missions. They are pretty much the same as C ranks but harder, something set to your skill levels. A ranks are for when you hit Jounin. These are hard missions, usually involving missing-nins and such, or even, as what happened to me once, Daimyo protection for a few weeks, anything can happen. Now S ranks are the hardest and usually pertain to either the village's overall security or the security of the nation itself, but these are left to the ANBU so no need to worry. Answered all your questions?"

"Yes sensei" came three voices simultaneously.

"Good, now we're nearly there so come on."

**4 hours later – at team 9's training ground**

"Well" stated Samui. "That was, not cool."

"Yeah sensei what was that!" screamed Karui.

"That, my dear little genin, is one of strongest shinobi in the elemental nations and the man who used to be my sensei when I was starting out as a shinobi."

"He's a wackjob" muttered Karui.

Naruto laughed lightly, "you'll find that the longer you are a shinobi, the more, hmm, interesting traits start to shine through I guess."

"What about you sensei" asked Omoi.

"What about me?"

"Urgh, never mind sensei."

"Annnnyyyyyyway, I think maybe I should start to train you. Now I need to have a taste of your skill set to see how far I need to push you and to train in what areas you should be most worthy in." He looked at the apprehensive genin with a smirk as his personality changed from the laidback person he was, to someone with that glint in their eye that promised pain. "I won't go too hard on you now. So, let's start!"

**One beatdown later**

"Hahaha, you guys lasted longer than I thought you would, but you failed to remember that even though I'm only a little older than you, I am still a Jounin for a reason ya know."

Three sets of eyes glared at him. "Now come on up, I got you some water and food over here." At this his team followed him to some boulders, where Naruto took out a storage scroll and unsealed what he promised.

"Oh man Naruto-sensei, what were you trying to do, kill us?" asked Omoi.

"Maybe, I might have got a little carried away after a couple of minutes" said Naruto as he looked at his only male student as he counted his missing teeth. "But still, I saw your skills as you were fighting my shadow clone" 'That was a shadow clone!' "And I can say that I'm honestly impressed. The fact that you guys suck so much ass right now doesn't matter." Queue angry glares. "However I can see that you guys will be great someday so here is how its going to work from here on out. I really want you to get real world experience but before you do that you need to be thoroughly trained. Not only do you need the skills to survive, but you also need to have a certain amount of D ranks successfully completed before you can even think of going onto a C rank."

As his team were eating they began contemplating their sensei. Outside of a battle he was an easy going, fun loving and incredibly lazy person. Yet, even though they had only been doing sparring, his persona changed completely. It was almost as it someone had hit some kind of a switch that turned him into a ruthless aggressive killing machine.

Naruto spoke up when they were finished. "Now, I can honestly say that I am incredibly impressed with you all. You all show incredible promise as shinobi and in particular with the blade, which is lucky, because I happen to be an expert user in kenjutsu, and I'm sure that you've heard of the sword-style used by both myself and my sensei." His student looked on with expressions of slight pride at his words, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly. "I know that you all have some Lightning Jutsu as per the set requirement of graduation, and if I concentrate on your chakra you expelled during the spar, as well as how much you have now, I'd say that you possess the generic amount set for high level Chuunin, except you Samui, yours is actually on par with a low level Jounin. Now it's apparently for these purposes, your chakra levels, stamina's, proficiency with blades and your overall academy scores that I was set to be your sensei."

"So are you going to start training us sensei?" asked Karui.

Naruto let out a soft laugh, "Why yes Karui-chan, I am."

**3 months later**

The past 3 months had gone by extremely quick for Naruto and his team. The week previous they had finally finished the tenth D rank mission to allow them to qualify for C ranks, and they had just gotten back from a 3 hour trip to destroy one of the few bandit camps in the country, so few because of their fear of Kumo shinobi. In this mission, Naruto had made sure that they had gotten their first kills early on in their C ranks. After they had done their kill, Naruto had made sure to just wipe them out quickly, so as to let them time to contemplate on what they had done so easily. And to say the genin were awed would be an understatement, they got to see his 7 Swords sword style and it looked like a pure whirring dance of death, and all three of them asked to learn it, to which he replied that it was to only be taught to Jinchuuriki's due to the chakra maintenance in order to not get dizzy from the spinning, as well as the stamina cost. They were a bit annoyed at this, but after promising them to teach them how to emulate his elemental taijutsu style they relented.

Starting off their training from when he got his team had been easy for Naruto, as he had three incredibly talented students who, even if they didn't show it, adored him. He was like a big brother to them rather than a strict sensei. He drilled teamwork into them from the first day, claiming that he would rather have a unified group with astounding teamwork and less power behind them, rather than weak teamwork and amazing individual skills. Then he went on to improve their individual skills as they began their C ranks. And it was further proven how good a sensei Naruto actually was.

Really good news was given towards Naruto and Yugito however, when two months after getting his genin team; it was found that Yugito was pregnant. At first neither of them moved when the doctor told them. And then Yugito decided to chase Naruto around all of Kumo screaming at him while throwing kunai, before she herself calmed down and began to feel happy about it. Sure, she and Naruto had thought about a child, seeing as how both were orphans, and had next to no love growing up, they both wanted it. However she was beginning to drive Naruto insane, but he didn't care in the end.

But here they were in the Raikage's office, waiting to get another C rank mission. A just looked at the three shinobi and genin and sighed, he knew that Naruto wanted his team to have a lot of experience. he had faith in his student, and expected him to produce fine results, but from what he told him before they went on their last mission shocked him, as he had been told of their skill, which were apparently already at high Chuunin levels.

He also had a perfect mission for Naruto, seeing as how, during with both of their continued communication with the Sandaime Hokage, a single Kumo team had been invited to the Chuunin exams within Konoha that year. And as such, it was expected that it would be team 9 that would venture into the village and partake in the exam. Not only that, but it was to be the beginning of negotiations to a fully fledged alliance between the villages to show cooperation between them. Not only that, but for approximately 6 months Team 9 and Yugito would need to stay within Konoha, in order to have the seal monitored for Yugito during her eventual childbirth. And only Jiraiya of the Sannin could be considered that expert in seals, and trusted in the end, to do so.

But first, a mission had gone south in a country bordering Fire Country, but on the way to Konoha via Kumo. Although ranked A, due to the nature of the mission, the team has experienced, strong genin involved, as well as Naruto. Not to mention the Konoha team that had requested back up who will be there to help out.

"Team 9!" grunted A, "I have another mission here for you to take before you set off for whatever the hell you were doing before Naruto."

"Um, great?" asked a confused Naruto.

A sighed, "You have an A rank mission to Wave Country to back up a Konoha Genin team, who's mission went wrong."

The room was silent as Naruto was heard gritting his teeth, everyone knew why, as Naruto was not one to hold back in his verbal bashing and general hatred of all things Leaf related, barring a couple of things of course.

"That's not all, in fact, we have been given an invite for a single Kumo team to enter the Chuunin exams based at Konoha this year, and I'm nominating your team for this Naruto." He paused to gain his reaction as his ex-student took the scroll from him.

Naruto read the scroll before looking up and sighing. "Zabuza Momochi, Demon Hidden in the Mist eh? How about I show him what a real demon is like eh sensei." He had a thoughtful look on his face for a second before smirking at his Raikage, who, like many others, had come to not want to be within a hundred mile radius of the one who had that expression on his face. "Maybe this wont be as bad as I originally thought." He turned around to face his genin team who were standing lazily around behind him. "Okay, team 9, we are going to meet at the gates in 3 hours, say your goodbyes and pack for a long time because we are going to be out of Kumo for a bit."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Samui.

"We are going on an A rank mission for now," his genin hissed, "Don't worry, you three wont be doing anything. Zabuza Momochi, Im sure you've heard of him, will be taken down by me. After that we head with the Konoha team to their village, where you lot will become Chuunin at their exams because you three are fucking awesome and because Im your teacher." His passion was starting to grow a bit, and his team, as well as A and Mabui were getting incredibly large sweatdrops on their heads. Sometimes it was hard to remember that underneath all those layers of laziness is someone who can be quite hot headed. "Then, during one of the final weeks of the exams, Yugito-chan will come over with A-sensei here, due to her problem, and the five of us will stay in the Leaf in order to help build up for an alliance, while A-sensei her will be gallivanting back here. While I have to deal with an incredibly cranky, hormonal, not to mention batshit crazy girlfriend. And I swear, if any of you here tell her that then I will personally kill you slowly, and painfully. And I'm screwed aren't I? Because she's just outside the room and can hear everything that I just said." 5 nods followed. "Ah."

The door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Yugito. It would have been perfect for anyone to see, except for the fact that Naruto recognised it and the impending beat down that he would most likely suffer.

Hurriedly he turned to his genin and rushed out, "See you at the gates by!" Then he jumped out of the window head first, followed by an angry girlfriend, screaming curses at him. Left behind in the office, everyone just sighed and said their goodbyes before they left.

"I swear that that boy will be the death of me," groaned A, who then groaned even more when Mabui shoved a load of paperwork onto his desk. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to take this job" he muttered, before looking at his paperwork distastefully, wishing it would just disappear.

Later on, team 9 could be found by the gates of Kumo, ready and waiting to set out on their newest C/A rank mission. Before they left, the Raikage stood before the four of his shinobi, where he kept thinking back to something his advisory council had brought up, and any line of succession. In all there were four candidates, but each one would, in his opinion, be disastrous. He was just thankful, a bit, that he still had a lot left in him yet.

He was the strongest in the village, there was no doubt about that, and next strongest would be his brother, Kirabi. The less said about any way shape or form he would become Kage after him was immediately shot down. Yugito was powerful, but she didn't have any aspirations besides just being a shinobi of Kumo, and now, having her and Naruto's child. Naruto himself just did whatever came to him, and while A thought that he would be a good Raikage, Naruto expressly told him that he didn't care what happened as long as he didn't have to do much paperwork, therefore, he remember being told, that Kageship was a big no go. Darui would probably be the next one, he was strong, very strong, and had a good head on him A mused, very lazy though, even more so than Naruto during his laziness.

The genin of the team were standing around talking to each other while waiting to leave, and Naruto was busy saying goodbye to Yugito. A sighed at his shinobi, "Alright Team 9, don't fuck this up, and remember, make Kumo proud."

Naruto and his team nodded, before Naruto kissed Yugito deeply, then turned around and called out, "Come on then Team, we got a long way to travel before we get to Wave Country, so let's get going." And with that, they jumped away to begin the start of their great journey.

**Yes I skipped straight to Naruto claiming his genin team. It seems soooooooo boring when I have to read all about training in fanfics so I decided to skip straight ahead to Jounin sensei. Yay fun times. And yes, Yugito is pregnant really early on, and yes, they are at Wave. At first I thought about having this set later on in the fic, but I changed my mind, because I have had an excellent idea for later. And for wave, well that's just something that I wanted to do in the first place.**

**And I guess it seems rushed, mainly because everything's happening so quickly, but I just want to get everything out of the way quick so that I can move on to my own original arcs within Kumo etc. I'm still undecided as to whether or not I should have some things involved later, but I still hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Til next time.**


	3. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


End file.
